


rain will make the flowers grow

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Romance, but they're soulmates ok so they belong to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: After Red Velvet splits up, Joohyun and Seungwan find each other again.[FINAL UPDATE]: Fifth and final bonus chapter is up! Everything comes full circle. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Close to Me by Ellie Goulding and RV, which had been looping nonstop as I wrote this shortie down.
> 
> Lyrics are kinda fitting too.
> 
> "Now if it's not you, not you
> 
> Oh, if it's not me, it can't be"
> 
> Wendy and Yeri be co-writing some awesome shit, yo. Please support the song! Also so more artists will wanna collab with RV in the future :)

Joohyun feels cold.  


It starts at the tip of her toes which are not covered by the blanket wrapped around her naked form. Gradually, it takes over her entire body, and she shivers in discomfort.  


Subconsciously, she reaches across the bed, somehow knowing there should be someone there to bring her warmth. Her lips lift at the thought, but her heart stops when all she feels is the slide of cold sheets against her fingers.  


Her eyes flutter open, her heart resuming its usual pace even as a huge pang of disappointment and loss and _hurt_ drives away the cold.  


The hurt makes her stand up, untangling herself from the blanket as she blearily looks for her phone amongst the clothes scattered across the carpet.  


Finding the device hidden beneath her jeans and underwear, she bites her lip at the sudden rush of memories from last night, when said clothing were practically ripped from her body by feverish hands that somehow _knew_ exactly where to touch, where to dig, how to _worship_.  


She picks up the phone with shaky hands, and she checks the time.  


7:07.  


Early. Early enough. They probably had both fallen asleep in satisfied exhaustion around four.  


If Seungwan were to run away from her to the other side of the world once more, hopefully her flight hasn’t taken off yet so she could give her a piece of her mind.  


And her heart, if she would let her.  


Joohyun closes her eyes in regret, realizing that she probably should have been clearer about the latter last night.  


She searches her contact list for the new number Seungwan had given her yesterday, praying that it isn’t a fake one.  


It rings and rings, and bit by bit, Joohyun loses hope.  


_Click._  


_“Hello?”_  


Joohyun doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until it rushes out of her in a sigh of relief. “…Where are you?”  


The silence at the other end of the line is almost tangible. Internally, Joohyun begs, _please don’t hang up. Please._  


_“…Home.”_  


Even though Seungwan had given her a South Korean number, she needs to be sure. “In Canada?”  


She hears Seungwan release a breath, almost like a short laugh. _“No. In Seoul.”_  


With that one word, hope and relief bloom in Joohyun’s heart. She sits on the bed and tugs the blanket to her lap, finally noticing how cold it is again.  


“You left,” Joohyun says, voice laced with hurt. She knows she’s pouting, but she can’t help it. She may be 31, but she feels like a teenager all over again, crushing on pretty girls who were way too good for her.  


(Or maybe just _one_ pretty girl.)  


_“I…I did.”_  


“Why?” Joohyun asks. “Am I just a one-night stand to you, Seungwan-ah?”  


_“I…”_ She can practically hear Seungwan’s brain working, thinking of what to say, or maybe what not to.

  
The thing is, Joohyun wants to hear all of it. She’s tired of the secrets, from the both of them. She’d strained to push every single thought she had about how beautiful and good and wonderful Seungwan is back when they were still in Red Velvet. How there are three others she loves as well, but only one can make her lose her breath and feel like she could breathe again all at once. She’d struggled but tried her best, and in the end, she thought she’d succeeded. Until Seungwan had moved back to Canada after the inevitable split-up of the group, and Joohyun was left with emptiness and a heart that suddenly couldn’t do anything _but_ feel.  


She knows she can’t take back all those years wasted, but she’s willing to make up for it for the rest of her days, if Seungwan were to let her.  


Finally, she hears Seungwan sigh. _“I thought it was a one-night stand. No…I thought that you thought it was…”_  


Joohyun’s heart breaks for her, at the honest resignation in her admission. Tears rush to her eyes, but she blinks them back, almost like an act of contrition. She doesn’t deserve to cry; not until she can fix this. Fix _them_.  


“It wasn’t. _Never_. Not with you,” she shakily replies.  


Seungwan’s humorless laugh pierces through her like ice. _“I don’t let myself be hopeful these days.”_  


“…Because of me?”  


She’s met with silence on the other end of the line, and her breath gets trapped in her chest. She struggles to find what to say, how to tell her that it has always been _her_. No one else. In the end, all she can truly say is, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  


Still, Seungwan remains silent, and Joohyun finally loses her will, her tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.  


She thinks Seungwan’s hung up on her, until her choked sob gets cut off by the other woman, who asks, _“Is the green tea latte in Starbucks still your favorite?”_  


It takes Joohyun a while to reply, but she murmurs a hesitant “Yes?”  


_“Okay.”_ Some shuffling is heard on the other end. _“Wait for me. I’ll be right there.”_  


Joohyun can’t quite believe her ears, but her heart hears all the same, and her tears of relief won’t stop spilling.  


_“Joohyun-unnie?”_  


“Y-Yeah?”  


_“No more running, okay? And I mean that for the both of us.”_  


Her words make Joohyun smile so wide that it almost hurts, yet she will gladly welcome the pain. She wraps the blanket around her body, but she knows that the warmth that settles within her is from an entirely different cause. “Okay. No more running.”  


_“Uh. Maybe a little bit more running.”_ Seungwan pants, her harsh breaths audible through the phone, and Joohyun giggles, picturing what she could be doing—probably running people down the sidewalk. _“I’ll see you soon, unnie.”_  


“See you soon, Seungwan-ah.” Joohyun wants to say more, but the phone clicks, the call ending. That’s okay. She’ll get to tell Seungwan everything she needs to, in person, _soon._  


Quickly, she gets off the bed and begins to haphazardly put on her clothes, deciding to wait for Seungwan on her porch, with a huge embrace at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected this part to have a mellow/soft mood all throughout, but then my smut brain rallied and then my fluff-crack brain invaded too. And now what we have is this mess of a chapter TT Still...Happy WenRene Day!

Joohyun takes a curious look around, admiring the cream-colored walls of Seungwan’s living room. The younger woman purchased this apartment a week before she came back to Seoul, and if Joohyun didn’t know that she had bought the place fully furnished, she would have thought that Seungwan designed the place herself.  
  


The room is filled with subdued tones of beige, white, and gray, save for the kitchen Seungwan is currently working in, which has cheery sky-blue walls that makes it look brighter than the rest of the area.  
  


Although fully furnished, the room lacks objects and paraphernalia that would give it the touch of individuality Seungwan usually displays in her previous bedrooms. There are no books nor pictures about, nor anything that Seungwan would have brought from Canada with her to decorate the place. And even though promises were made between them these past two days, Joohyun cannot help but feel a wary sense of unease begin to pool at the pit of her stomach.  
  


_What if Seungwan didn’t come to Korea to stay? What if she’s going to leave again?_   
  


These questions bubble up her throat, but she tamps it down, afraid to find out the answers to them.  
  


She quietly makes her way back to the kitchen, and Joohyun knows it’s rude to stare, but she can’t stop her eyes from drinking in Seungwan’s entirety, from her brows furrowed in concentration, to the sharp slope of her nose, to her dexterous hands that are chopping a variety of vegetables for their dinner tonight.  
  


God, she still can’t quite believe she’s hers.  
  


As if sensing her presence, Seungwan looks up at her, a smile blooming on her face upon seeing Joohyun. But it quickly falters, a frown of concern replacing it as she sees the apprehension in Joohyun’s eyes. “You okay?”  
  


Joohyun hates that she made Seungwan worry, so she shakes her head and musters a smile.  
  


Seungwan isn’t having any of it, though, and she stops chopping altogether as she gives Joohyun her undivided attention. “What’s wrong, unnie?”  
  


Joohyun’s heart thumps at the gentle tone of Seungwan’s voice, laced with so much care which she still doesn’t think she deserves. “I…” She swallows and tries to replace her fears with courage. _No more running, remember?_  
  


She takes a few steps back and starts slow. “Why did you come back to Korea?” She asks Seungwan.  
  


Seungwan blinks at the abrupt question, but she takes it in stride. “I…don’t really know. It’s a lot of things, I guess. I think I just missed Korea, the cities, the food…”  
  


Joohyun hangs on to every word in anticipation, but when what she wishes to hear doesn’t come, she’s a little disappointed. However, maybe the courage she garnered also drives her to be a little shameless, because she prompts, “What about me?” She tries to play it off with a teasing lilt to her voice, but she doesn’t think she’s fooling anyone when hope bleeds from every word.  
  


Seungwan chuckles, and Joohyun’s gut clenches, bracing for the hurt. But then Seungwan’s eyes brim with honest sincerity as she looks at her. “I’ve always missed you, unnie. It’s not something new,” she replies. “If I acted on it, I would have come back a long time ago.”  
  


If Joohyun had hidden her fear beneath her courage, then Seungwan sought the former out and replaced it with her sincerity and love.  
  


Drawn to her like a magnet, Joohyun moves closer until she can count the sparse freckles on Seungwan’s cheeks. Seungwan smiles at her and resumes her dicing of the tomatoes, seemingly unaware of the impact her words just had on Joohyun.  
  


 _I love you,_ Joohyun wants to say. But her momentary courage recedes, and instead, she asks, “What can I do to help?”  
  


“Hm. Just stay there. I like it when you’re near.”  
  


“I forgot how cheesy you could be.” Joohyun laughs affectionately, then settles for honesty. “I never told you how much I liked it, though.”  
  


Seungwan’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “Really?”  
  


“Except when you used it on the other members.”  
  


With that, Seungwan laughs loudly, amused by Joohyun’s covert jealousy. “Well, I mean, it would have been too obvious to single you out, you know?” She explains.  
  


Joohyun gets distracted by the strands of hair falling across Seungwan’s eyes, and gently reaches up to tuck it behind her ear. “Yeah, well, now you can, okay?”  
  


Seungwan meets her eyes, the former’s glinting with amusement and a sort of playfulness that leaves Joohyun breathless. “Single you out? But you’re already taken.”  
  


Joohyun closes her eyes, groaning in agony as Seungwan’s laughter bounces off the walls. She opens them again just as Seungwan leans in for a contrite, chaste kiss that makes unbidden butterflies erupt in her stomach.  
  


Still, Seungwan smirks as she leans back, seemingly so proud of her joke that Joohyun just can’t take it, and she yanks her back in by the collar for a proper kiss.  
  


She hears the knife clatter on the chopping board just as Seungwan trails ardent hands along her sides, before one comes up to the back of her neck to pull her in closer, guiding their lips to slot against each other in perfection.  
  


In the back of Joohyun’s mind, she realizes how their usual banter may aptly be regarded as foreplay, and _how the hell did I have so much self-control when I could have so rightfully kissed her all those years ago?_  
  


It’s then that Seungwan licks into her mouth with her tongue, impatient in all the right ways, and Joohyun’s mind just full-on blanks out as she moans, fisting her hands in Seungwan’s shirt.  
  


Joohyun’s ears are buzzing with the amount of sheer passion in their actions that it’s a miracle that she even hears the doorbell ring on the visitor’s third try. Not that she’s going to acknowledge it _at all_.  
  


But reluctantly, Seungwan pulls away from her, having finally heard the doorbell too, and Joohyun can’t stop the whine that escapes her lips.  
  


They’re both panting, cheeks flushed with desire, and Joohyun can’t look away from Seungwan’s kiss-swollen lips. Even as she continues to stare, her voice drops to subzero temperatures as she says, “That person better be dying or dead.”  
  


“…You’re really scary sometimes.” Seungwan chuckles shakily, eyes transfixed on Joohyun’s lips too, but she shakes her head and takes a step back, trying to compose herself as she walks towards the door.  
  


Seungwan opens it to find Sooyoung, Seulgi, and Yerim on the other side, all fixing her with curious glances as they say their hellos.  
  


“Did you not hear the doorbell, unnie?” Sooyoung asks, already unbuttoning her coat as she takes a look around Seungwan’s new apartment.  
  


“I…yeah. Sorry,” is all she says. Seungwan realizes no plausible excuses can be made other than the genuine reason for their momentary deafness.  
  


“Oh! Joohyun-unnie! You’re here already,” Sooyoung remarks in surprise.  
  


Seungwan turns her head quickly to look at Joohyun standing by the kitchen doorway, cheeks now a normal color, but her slightly swollen lips and the poorly-concealed murderous glint in her eyes give her away. Give _them_ away. Especially to one very perceptive Park Sooyoung.  
  


“Wait…did we- what were you- “ She whips her head to the more transparent Seungwan, who has turned a fine shade of guilty pink. “Oh my god. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD ARE YOU- FUCKING FINALLY!”  
  


“Yah, Park Sooyoung!” Seungwan scolds, even as she turns another shade redder.  
  


“Unnie.” Sooyoung strides back to Seungwan and shakes her shoulders, looking her in the eye as she grins. “Fucking. Finally.”  
  


Seungwan can’t help but chuckle, a wide smile spreading across her face and happiness shining in her eyes. “I know, right?” She murmurs, but Joohyun hears it, and she looks down at her feet, trying not to smile too.  
  


“Wait, what?” Seulgi looks at all of them, a little confused.  
  


Sooyoung spreads her joy through Seulgi, giving her shoulders a shake too. “Seulgie-unnie!!!!!!”  
  


“Huh?” Seulgi tries to pick up on all the clues in the room, turning from one person to another, and finally, something clicks. “Oh. OH. You mean? Really?! Fucking finally, then!” She cheers, making all of them laugh.  
  


Seungwan and Joohyun both shake their head, but when their eyes meet across the room, they’re wearing matching grins that threaten to split their faces in half.  
  


Yerim, who has been quiet all throughout the exchange, finds her chance. “They’re fucking, finally,” she whispers loudly to Sooyoung.  
  


“YAH, KIM YERIM! I heard that!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep the other night and ended up brainstorming 3 more unnecessarily fluffy chapters for this AU. Sooooooo I pray to all the gods and demigods that I'll be able to write them. HAHA I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had different plans for this chapter, but it took a turn while it was being written down lol. Takes place after chapter 2.

Seungwan hands Seulgi, Sooyoung, and Yerim three giant paper bags filled with leftovers from their housewarming dinner. It’s almost midnight, and they’ve all just finished catching up on each other’s lives for the past few years.  
  


Sooyoung has been working on more dramas, as well as singing their OSTs. Yerim has been working on producing music and writing lyrics for other artists, and Seulgi has been working on a solo album and teaching choreography to SM trainees.  
  


After just a few hours, it almost feels like all of them have never been apart for more than a few weeks. The chemistry is still there, which Joohyun isn’t surprised about. Years of friendship have made them become in-tune with each other, comfortable in a way that makes them not just feel like they’re a part of a girl group, but also a family.  
  


After nonstop promises to visit whenever they’re free, they say their goodbyes for the night. Seulgi and Yerim are already out the door, and Sooyoung is buttoning up her coat. Sooyoung waves one last goodbye, and Joohyun hesitates by the door, looking at her own keys on the end table. Seungwan notices, and her eyebrows furrow. “You’re leaving too?”  
  


“I…uh…”  
  


Seungwan catches a smirk and wink coming from Sooyoung before the latter shuts the door behind her, leaving Joohyun and Seungwan alone.  
  


“I-I thought…I didn’t want to overstay my welcome,” Joohyun stutters, doubt showing on her face. She’s been spending the whole of two days with Seungwan already, and even though she thinks that it isn’t enough – not even in the slightest – she’s not sure about what Seungwan feels about it.  
  


Her doubts are erased when Seungwan scoffs in disbelief before taking Joohyun’s hand and intertwining their fingers together, pulling her closer. “You’re not, unnie. This…we…I’ve dreamt about this for so long that sometimes, I still can’t believe this is real,” she says quietly. But then uncertainty clouds her features, and her fingers loosen their hold. “Unless you need to go home? I’m sorry if I- “  
  


Joohyun doesn’t even think twice before tightening her hold and pulling Seungwan further into the living room. “Meh.”  
  


Seungwan lets herself be led around, laughing at Joohyun’s very eloquent response. “’Meh?’”  
  


Joohyun spins around, letting go of Seungwan’s hand in order to hold on to her cheeks. She leans in, eyes sparkling with mirth and affection. “Meh,” she repeats, softly, teasingly, before closing her eyes and giving Seungwan a kiss.  
  


Seungwan sighs happily against Joohyun’s lips, knowing they won’t get interrupted this time. She gets gently pushed onto the couch as Joohyun straddles her hips, and their lips lock once more.

 

***

 

Later when they’re in Seungwan’s bed, bodies wrapped comfortably around each other, Joohyun finally takes a good look around Seungwan’s bedroom.  
  


What she sees makes her inhale sharply, her body freezing in Seungwan’s arms. Even in such a relaxed, sleepy state, Seungwan notices. She blinks down at Joohyun, and her eyes widen in panic when she sees the older woman’s eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
  


“Hey…” Seungwan coaxes, worried.  
  


Joohyun looks up at her, her face unreadable until she gives Seungwan a deep kiss, trying to pour all her emotions into it. Instinctively, Seungwan kisses back, although she’s still confused at Joohyun’s sudden actions.  
  


They kiss until they’re both breathless, and once their lips separate, Joohyun immediately buries her face in Seungwan’s neck, hugging her fiercely.  
  


“Hyun…”  
  


The term of endearment makes Joohyun tear up again, but she fights it back. Finally, she takes a shaky breath and explains. “You…you brought your things here.”  
  


Seungwan pauses, eyes scanning the dimly lit room. She did bring a lot of things from Canada, both old and new: a few pictures of her family and the members, some books, and of course, Manen. Still, she’s not quite sure what Joohyun is pertaining to.  
  


“I thought that you didn’t bring anything with you, that maybe you…you wouldn’t stay for a while.”  
  


And with that, Seungwan understands. “Honestly? I would have only stayed for a few weeks. Months, maybe. But now…”  
  


Joohyun dislodges herself from Seungwan’s neck and pulls back, wanting to look Seungwan in the eyes when she answers. “…Now what?” She prompts hopefully, her heart in her eyes.  
  


Seungwan smiles and leans in for a soft kiss. “Now, I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”  
  


“It’s going to be a really long while then, Seungwan-ah,” Joohyun teasingly threatens, yet Seungwan thinks Joohyun’s smile has never looked more beautiful.  
  


She hums in agreement, cuddling Joohyun again. “Good thing I brought Manen with me, then,” she jokes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Joohyun smiles for the crowd, it’s not forced nor for pretense, unlike what she’s been doing recently. It’s genuine; her eyes sparkle, her heart feels full.  
  


Among all the fansigns she’s had to do for her brand deals, this has to be her favorite one, and it _might_ have to do with a certain someone who’s come to accompany her.  
  


After she feels like the press has taken enough photos, she walks to the table at the center of the stage and takes a seat. She’s readying her markers and flexing her fingers as a warmup when a gradual hush falls over the crowd. Joohyun looks up to see a lot of the fans whispering with each other, pointing at someone to her far right.  
  


She bites her cheek to stifle a smile, instantly knowing whom they’re referring to.  
  


After the buzz of the crowd grows louder and louder, a brave fan finally yells, “Wendy-unnie!”  
  


Joohyun turns to the right, finally looking at Seungwan who is turning the most adorable shade of pink at all the attention. Seungwan shyly waves at the fans in response, and everyone begins to cheer and squeal happily, lucky to be able to see two former members of Red Velvet in one place again.  
  


Seungwan turns to her and meets her eyes, and Joohyun has no control over how her breath gets trapped in her chest. For one precious moment, it feels like they’re the only two people in that auditorium.  
  


Then Seungwan waves at her too, as if they hadn’t been talking backstage just minutes ago. Joohyun waves back, and she doesn’t think the buzz of the crowd could get any louder, but it does. Even from meters away, she sees the sparkle in Seungwan’s eyes, and it makes her chest want to burst, struggling to contain the amount of love she has for her.  
  


The inside of her cheek is bitten raw with the immense effort of _trying not to look like a lovesick fool._ But then Joohyun thinks, _why the heck not?_ Why should she pretend that Seungwan’s presence doesn’t make her over-the-moon-and-clouds-and-galaxies happy?  
  


So, she lets go of the façade, smiling like a person in love. Now her cheeks are hurting for an entirely different reason, but she doesn’t mind one bit.  
  


A dozen blinding flashes make stars swim in her eyes, but Joohyun only smiles wider, knowing they’re going to be the talk of the fandom tonight.  
  


She can’t wait to see the photos.

 

***

 

Halfway through the fansign, a Reveluv shyly asks Joohyun if it would be alright to ask Wendy to sign her album as well.  
  


“Of course,” Joohyun says with a smile. An idea strikes her and she signals the fan to come closer.

 

***

 

Seungwan stifles a yawn as she continues to watch Joohyun sign posters on stage, the latter’s head adorned with a flower crown given by a fan, making her look ethereal. It’s not that she’s bored; she adores the fans and loves that Joohyun is able to make them happy even in the smallest ways. It’s just that she and Joohyun had a very late night last night, watching a few movies and…cuddling, among other things that make her break a sweat at the thought of them in this very cold auditorium.  
  


She soldiers up, shaking off the sleepiness and wondering if she can sneak off for a little while to get a cup of coffee.  
  


But then she notices a fan approaching her after she gets down from the stage with Joohyun. The girl looks shy and excited at the same time, and Seungwan can’t help but smile, exhaustion momentarily forgotten.  
  


“Hello,” she greets.  
  


“Hello,” the fan says softly. “Uh. Irene-unnie told me it’s okay to ask you if you could sign this too?” She lifts up one of their old Red Velvet albums and a marker.  
  


“Oh! Sure, no problem,” says Seungwan. She takes them from the girl and asks for her name. It’s been a while since she’s done this, but like muscle memory, she signs the album for the fan and writes her a sweet message.  
  


Afterwards, she gives the materials back, and the fan thanks her profusely.  
  


Still, the fan hesitates, looking up at Seungwan and down at her feet a couple of times.  
  


“Is…there anything else? You have another album in there?” Seungwan asks with an amused smile.  
  


“Uh. It’s just that…” The fan gulps and leans in. “Irene-unnie told me to tell you…that you’re very beautiful. I mean! I know you’re very beautiful but she…she told me she wanted you to know that she thinks so too. And that you can go get some coffee if you’re feeling tired.”  
  


Seungwan’s jaw drops at the fan’s words, struck speechless. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she can actually nod and murmur a shy thank you to the fan.  
  


The fan bows and smiles before leaving, and Seungwan does the same, even though she is still in a state of shock.  
  


She slowly turns to face Joohyun, but the older woman won’t meet her eyes. However, Seungwan can clearly see Joohyun exuding some aura of smugness right now, from the grin lifting up the corners of her mouth, and Seungwan’s eyes narrow.  
  


Fine. She’ll have to swing her playful counter-attack later.  
  


For now, she’ll do as Joohyun suggests. Seungwan looks for her manager so she can ask him to accompany her to a café. She’ll make sure to buy Joohyun and the staff some drinks, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't stop won't stopppppppppp
> 
> jk I've only got one idea left for this AU hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final part to this bonus chapter series. :)

 

Joohyun feels cold.  
  


Instinctively, she fumbles around looking for the comforter she had kicked off during the night. When she finds it, she yanks it up over her body until only her face is exposed to the cool morning air. She hums in content once the temperature immediately rises in her cocoon of warmth.  
  


Thoughts of _more sleep_ pervade her mind, and she’s just about to give in when it crosses her mind that Seungwan might be feeling cold, too. So, she squints one eye open, hands ready to cover them both with the comforter.  
  


All she finds next to her are untouched lavender sheets. In her sleep-addled state, the reality hits Joohyun hard. The panic sets in; suddenly, she finds it difficult to breathe.  
  


A plethora of emotions rushes through her – from the day she found out Seungwan was back in Seoul through her uninterested scanning of Dispatch News, to the months of peaceful bliss with Seungwan, stripped of all the masks and charades they’d been so used to back then.  
  


Was it all just a dream?  
  


Tears quickly rush to her eyes, because _surely not._ The kisses, the hugs – they had felt realer than anything else she’s felt in years.  
  


“Hyun?”  
  


Her gaze shoots quickly to Seungwan standing by the door, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Joohyun thinks she must look deranged right now: eyes bloodshot and teary, a hyperventilating mess.  
  


Faster than lightning, Seungwan is by her side, scanning her body for any signs of hurt. “Are you- “  
  


Joohyun reaches for her and wraps her arms tightly around her torso, cutting her off. She closes her eyes and lets her tears of relief and panic fall and seep through Seungwan’s sweater. “I’m sorry,” she repeatedly murmurs against cotton, but she’s not sure if Seungwan can understand what she’s saying.  
  


“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Seungwan gently runs her fingers through Joohyun’s locks, so terribly soothing it makes Joohyun want to cry again.  
  


It’s irrational, she knows. But she also knows the feeling of having something you’ve always wanted all your life and having it get taken away from you in a heartbeat.  
  


“Hyun…” Confusion, concern, love; Joohyun can hear it all in one simple word. It fixes something inside of her. Makes her whole.  
  


“I love you,” she says, voice thick with emotion. “I love you,” she repeats, turning her face to one side so her mouth won’t be covered by the sweater. So that those three words ring clear across the room and hopefully, reverberate through Seungwan’s heart.  
  


The fingers running across her hair pause momentarily, but continue their motions, just as Seungwan replies with an “I love you too.” Seungwan’s voice is so sweet and so _sure_ that Joohyun knows it’s never going to be like this with anyone else. _Never._  
  


Joohyun will forever regret the years wasted between them, but she’s going to prove it to Seungwan, time and time again, until the younger woman can feel the same thing Joohyun feels whenever she’s around, with the knowledge that she’s just…hers.  
  


“Please tell me what’s going on…” Seungwan probes gently.  
  


Joohyun laughs, suddenly embarrassed about everything. She buries her face back against Seungwan’s tummy, blushing as she tries to explain, “I thought everything was a dream. I thought we never- Today just…reminded me of months ago.”  
  


“Months ago?” Seungwan repeats, confused. Joohyun can almost hear the gears turning in her girlfriend’s brain before she blurts out an “Ah! Ah…I see. Baby, can you even breathe in there?” Seungwan chuckles, trying to push Joohyun’s face away from her sweater.  
  


The pet name makes Joohyun’s gut clench in the funniest way, and she lets Seungwan push her back till they can look each other in the eye.  
  


“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep because of the coffee I drank last night, so I decided to bake some muffins.” Seungwan’s expression is contrite, and it makes Joohyun berate herself for being so silly. _Why can’t I let her bake in peace? Now she’s going to worry each time she has to leave me in the morning._  
  


“It’s okay. I’m sorry I panicked,” Joohyun apologizes guiltily.  
  


“Hey, it’s okay. I get it,” Seungwan says with a smile as she tucks Joohyun’s hair back behind her ears. “Is there anything I can do? To let you know that I’ll always be here?”  
  


“Marry me.” It slips out accidentally, unhindered by intense idol training and gargantuan SM Entertainment publicity standards. It makes Joohyun widen her eyes and lose her balance on the bed, pulling Seungwan with her.  
  


Their faces probably mirror each other right now. Seungwan’s eyes have never looked bigger, and she’s making the weirdest (and cutest) stuttering noises Joohyun’s ever heard.  
  


“I’m sorry,” Joohyun blurts out, but she wants to take it back. She’s _so_ not sorry. But it’s not the right time and it’s not romantic at _all_ and she wants to spoil Seungwan silly when she pops the question. Not when she’s just showed a complete lapse of sanity. She hasn’t even brushed her teeth yet!  
  


“I…”  
  


“It just slipped out. I don’t think I’m even fully awake yet. I-I jumped the gun a-and- “  
  


“Unnie,” Seungwan interrupts softly, but it’s effective in shutting her up. “It’s okay.” She rolls to the side and lies down beside Joohyun.  
  


Joohyun hates that she sees disappointment flash in Seungwan’s eyes, but it disappears just as quickly as it comes, and now Seungwan is trying to distract them both. “Uh…what can I do? Hmm. I can leave Manen on my side of the bed whenever I leave?”  
  


“No,” says Joohyun quickly. “I…uh…I’m kind of jealous of that toy.”  
  


“…What?” Seungwan is in disbelief.  
  


“I know, okay! Just. No. Not Manen.” Seungwan throws her head back in laughter, and Joohyun pouts, defensive. “Yah, you always get jealous of the weirdest things too!”  
  


“Hey, I get jealous of _breathing_ humans. Not stuffed toys! Also, I have to compete with so many of them it’s insane.”  
  


Joohyun turns to Seungwan with a steely look in her eyes, intending no chance for misunderstanding. “There is no competition for my heart, Son Seungwan. _None_.”  
  


Seungwan blinks in stunned silence at the stark honesty in Joohyun’s words, and she’s unable to formulate a response.  
  


“Okay?” Joohyun raises an eyebrow.  
  


“Uh. Okay.”  
  


“Okay. I’m hungry now. Can I have some muffins?” Joohyun smiles endearingly, and Seungwan almost gets whiplash at the abrupt change of topic.  
  


“I- uh. Yeah, of course.”  
  


With that, Joohyun happily hops off the bed and beckons Seungwan to follow, holding her hand out for the girl to take.  
  


Seungwan shakes her head, chuckling at everything and nothing in particular. She stands up and makes her way to Joohyun. She raises her hand in the air but pauses, swallowing before she looks Joohyun in the eye. “Just so you know…I’d say yes if you asked.” Then she’s interlacing their fingers together and pulling Joohyun out of the room before the latter can make sense of what she’s just said.  
  


Seungwan laughs at her stuttering mess of a girlfriend (or soon-to-be fiancée?) all the way to the kitchen.

 

_Fin._

 

**BONUS: (because y'all know it be happening soon)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand that's it, folks! I think that was a good enough ending to their story here? It's like an end and a beginning. XD Thank you so much for indulging me on this post-RV journey (it pained me to write about how RV was a former girl group TT I refuse) and for all the comments and lurv :)
> 
> P.S. I didn't know I could actually upload images on AO3 so I haven't been doing it unlike in the AFF version of this story. Welp at least I found out during this last chapter lol


End file.
